


The End of the Beginning

by ariapassionflower01



Series: Teacher's Pet [5]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Drama, M/M, Romance, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/pseuds/ariapassionflower01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This could be the beginning of the end for Tomi and Bill's relationship, but whatever happens, Tomi swears that he won't give up. Facing enraged parents and a vengeful university board, they may not last much longer at the Hochschule fur Musik und Theater Hamburg, but he's willing to sacrifice. Can Bill accept that Tomi really loves him... and that he loves Tomi?</p><p>This is a direct sequel to The Way to Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Not Over...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot later than I wanted to be posting this, but I'm sorry... life happens:/

Twenty minutes had passed and its seemed like hours.

Stepping out of the shower, Tomi glanced at the clock one more time.

He was shivering, but not because he was cold. His stomach swirled, but not because he was sick. He didn't know how he was going to step out of this bathroom and face his parents. He would never be sorry for his relationship with Bill but it was impossible standing under their condemning and disappointed gazes.

As soon as they had reached their hotel room, Gordon had confiscated his cellphone and ordered him to take a shower to wash that smell off. Tomi had weakly surrendered his phone, having already deleted all of his messages from Bill on the ride here. He was glad he had done it now, although he had never saved Bill to his contacts and they had no proof that the messages were from him. He just didn't need any more points against him.

He had gratefully gone to the shower, hardly able to stand another second with his parents. But now, he couldn't drag this out anymore. He knew they were on the other side of the door waiting and that he couldn't escape this talk forever.

_There's always jumping out the fucking window,_ he thought to himself, but knew it was preposterous. 

He dressed slowly and looked in the mirror. His face was white as a sheet and his stomach felt like it was going to revolt at any moment. He could've even sworn his hands were shaking.

At last, he drew in a deep breath and scrubbed his hands over his face. He had to do this and he had to be strong. They could not prove anything; they had no physical evidence, and Tomi was beyond the age of consent, making the police useless.

Tomi grabbed the doorknob and pulled it open, trying to be brave as he stepped out.

Simone was seated at the edge of the bed, holding a Kleenex and staring out the window. Gordon was pacing across the room, his expression tense, a veneer of control barely in place.

Tomi bit his lower lip and considered going back into the bathroom to toss his cookies. Instead, he stepped further into the room and stood there, shaking and staring at the ground.

“Sit down.” Gordon said at last.

Tomi shuffled to the bed and sat, still staring at his lap. He squeezed his eyes shut, wishing that Bill would magically appear and take him away.

“Look at me.” Gordon ordered and Tomi slowly lifted his head.

“All right, one chance, Tomas.” He said, folding his arms. “Tell me what's going on. The truth.”

Tomi shook his head slowly. “Nothing.” He whispered.

Gordon's brows drew together sharply, and his jaw clenched. “Nothing. You're telling me that absolutely nothing is going on between you and that man.”

Tomi nodded, swallowing hard. “Nothing.” He repeated.

Gordon let out a tense sigh, looking away for a moment. “Its not going to help you to lie when we go before the board.”

“I'm not lying.” Tomi said, his voice coming out tense.

“So why did you disappear with him for five hours, and only return home in the middle of the night? You weren't with Georg, so where were you?”  
Tomi looked down at the floor. “We didn't do anything.” He mumbled. Even as he said it, a slide show of memories flashed through his mind, all the things that he and Bill  _had_ in fact done.

“He was in your dorm room twice!” Gordon's voice rose. “Twice, Tomas. A professor has no reason at all to be in a student's dorm room!”

“He just came to tell me-”

“Stop.” Gordon held up his hand, his eyes burning with wrath. “I don't want to hear anymore bullshit. This stops right here.”

Tomi breathed in desperately, staring at the floor and trying not to cry. He didn't want to fucking cry, because he was nineteen fucking years old, not five. But he could hardly control it when he realized that he and Bill might never be able to be together again. The thought of the person he cared for the most, the person he possibly loved with all his heart, being taken from him made a painful knife go through his chest. 

“You're not seeing him again, and he's not teaching you again.” Gordon went on, making the tears throb harder in Tomi's eyes. “We're going back to the university tomorrow and I am taking that bastard before the board.”

“No, please!” Tomi burst out, rising off the bed. Tears spilled down his cheeks but he didn't care now. He just couldn't let his parents ruin Bill. He couldn't let them take his career away from him, his life. Bill's voice rang through his head, the reflective tone as told Tomi how he couldn't live without teaching. “You can't do this!” Tomi cried out, though he was quite certain they could.

“If nothing is going on between the two of you, why do you care?” Gordon yelled, stepping up closer to Tomi, his face colored with rage.

“Because I care for him!' Tomi shouted back, “Whether I fucked him not doesn't change that! No one can change that – not you and not the fucking board!”

Gordon's hand shot out of nowhere, smacking him hard across the cheek in a stunning, painful motion. Tomi staggered back, his eyes watering even harder as he clasped his burning cheek.

“Gordon!” Simone cried, rising from the bed.

Tomi sank to the bed, a sob breaking from his lips. He couldn't do this. He couldn't fucking do this.

“I don't want to hear another word from you tonight.” Gordon snapped before he turned on his heel and marched out of the room, to where no one was certain.

Tomi sank to his side on the bed, crying into the sheets. Simone hurried over to him, gathering his head into her lap and stroking back his dreads from his cheeks. She wiped at his tears while sniffing back her own.

“I'm sorry, honey.” She whispered, “I'm sorry.”

Tomi choked back his tears, staring up at her with hazy vision, “You're not mad?” He asked in a small voice.

“I'm...” She sighed and looked away, her brow furrowing, “Disappointed.”

Tomi's heart sank and he pulled away from her lap, sitting up to rub his arm over his face. His cheek was sore and throbbing and he wanted Bill. He wanted him to hold him and cuddle him and kiss him.

Simone slid closer to him and rubbed his back softly, “But I'll always love you, okay?”

“I know, Mom.” Tomi said, but he didn't look back at her.

She patted his back again, but remained quiet.

“Can I go to bed at least?” Tomi asked spitefully at last, rising from the bed. “Am I allowed to do that? Sleep in my own bed?”  
Simone let out a sigh. “Yes, of course.”

Without another word, Tomi left the room and crossed the hall to his own. Once there, he stripped off his clothes, not bothering to find pajamas and crawled beneath the sheets. Everything seemed to ache and he just wanted to forget that this had ever happened. One last tear squeezed out of his eye before he drifted away, dreaming of a time that was better than this.

 

~

 

Tomi was certain that it was a nightmare.

Every day, he woke up, he prayed that it all been a bad dream and he would walk back into Music Theory and Composition and it would all be the same.

But it wasn't, and Tomi wasn't sure it ever would be again.

There was a grumpy, frumpy, fat, old woman who appeared to substitute and she seemed oddly out of place. Her place at Bill's desk seemed like an utter abomination, and Tomi had the feeling that no one in the class liked it.

They didn't know what was going on, but Tomi could hear the mutters and whispers. When he walked back into class on Monday, he felt as if everyone were staring at him, especially the substitute. It made him so sick he almost ran back out of the room to throw up.

He didn't go back on Tuesday.

Tomi hadn't seen Bill since that fateful night of the festival and it was killing him inside, wondering what exactly he was doing and thinking. Was he angry with Tomi? Would he never want to speak to him again? Did he still feel what they had shared that night? He worried about Bill's mental state with being suspended for the duration of the investigation. He knew that it must've crushed him and Tomi hated himself for bringing this upon him again.

It had been three days since that night, the worst that Tomi had ever experienced. Three days and he knew he had to see Bill again. He thought he might just die if he didn't.

On Wednesday, Tomi awoke, dreading every moment of the day before him. Today was his meeting before the board, and he felt sick at the prospect. He knew that they had no tangible evidence against he and Bill and they were going to use pure force to try to break him. It was going to be a rough interrogation meant to snare him in his own words, catch him in a lie.

Tomi dressed in his school uniform and tied back his dreads before the mirror, avoiding his own gaze. He knew what he looked like – tired, ragged, run over by a fucking bus.

He heard the dorm room door opening and knew it was Georg coming in from last night's bash. His roommate had tried to convince him to come with him, telling him it would do him some good to relax and have some fun, and stop thinking about it. Tomi had replied rather sharply that he couldn't stop thinking about, and never would be able to. No amount of drinking would change that.

Georg came in more quietly than usual and he stopped in the bathroom doorway. “Today's the day, huh?” He asked, watching Tomi in the mirror with sympathetic eyes.

Tomi frowned and straightened his tie. Why did he even fucking care about the tie? “Yeah,” He responded, his voice husky.

“I should've never..” Georg began, shaking his head.

“No.” Tomi snapped, turning about. “How many times do we have to go over this? This is no one's fault but mine. I let this happen. I let him down, okay?” His voice had risen quickly over the few short sentences and he found himself breathing a little too hard, his eyes stinging with tears he had thought he had stopped up days ago.

He cleared his throat and turned back to the mirror, blinking quickly and trying to dispel the tears. Tears would do him no good. Tears wouldn't turn back time, and they sure as hell wouldn't bring Bill back to him.

“Okay, but I've got your back.” Georg said, and Tomi looked up, their eyes meeting via the mirror. He nodded, unable to say anything. He turned at last and crossed the bathroom to give Georg a tight hug. Georg's strong arms encased him and Tomi let out a breath, tempted to just bawl like a baby right here on his friend's shoulder.

At last, he gave Georg's back a pat and pulled back. “Thanks, man.” He said.

“Yeah, what are friends for.” Georg said, his hazel green eyes eyes wide and worried.

“I gotta go.” Tomi said, glancing at his watch. “I can't be late.”  
“Right.” Georg said, letting him past.

Tomi left the dorm hall and made the brisk walk across campus to the main hall. His parents were there waiting and he avoided their gazes, hardly able to stand the close contact as they made their way down the long, cold hallway.

He'd grown even more distant from them since that night in the hotel and he couldn't bring himself to think that they had done any of this for his good, out of some parental instinct to protect him. He hadn't even attempted to see it their way and he didn't want to.

Bill was his. He was it for him, and they could not take him from him like this. He wouldn't let them. That was why he had to be strong for this. He had to fight.

He was staring down at the floor as they approached the board room and Tomi heard Simone gasp quietly. He lifted his head quickly and saw Bill outside the door as well, pacing back and forth with his hands in his pockets. Tomi froze in the hallway, staring at him, as he paced in the opposite direction, unaware of their presence for now. He was so stunningly beautiful and its seemed even more intense after their prolonged absence from each other.

Tomi fought every urge inside him to run to Bill and kiss him and hug him. It took all of his self control to stay rooted where he was and contain his emotion.

Bill turned when they came closer and his expression shifted, his eyes flashing a series of emotions as he saw first Tomi and then his parents by his side. He hid all of them at last, drawing himself up and putting on stern demeanor.

Gordon did not even stop to acknowledge him, going straight to the board room doors and brushing past him. Tomi followed weakly, but his eyes stayed on Bill's as they passed, their gazes locking for an instant. Bill's lips parted and he took a small step forwards as if he were about to speak before he just bit his lip and watched Tomi disappear inside.

Tomi forlornly followed his parents inside. He didn't want to leave Bill out in the hallway, looking so alone and distraught.

The doors slammed shut behind him and Tomi looked ahead, finding the board at a long table ahead of him, their faces grim. Tomi's stomach swam and he felt like he was going to vomit in the next few seconds. He tried to swallow back his fear as he approached the chairs opposite the board. He felt as if he were on trial, being judged for a crime....

“Mr. Trumper, thank you for joining us today.” Head Dean Hoffman said, although he didn't look very happy to being presiding over this meeting.

Tomi nodded, but couldn't make his throat work. He sat down in the chair and his parents retreated to the back of the room, leaving him to face this all alone – as if they would've supported him anyways.

Tomi sank to the chair, his legs feeling weak. He knew that he should be strong and meet their gazes, but he could only cast quick gazes at the men and women before him before staring down at his hands again. It was the look of a guilty man, he knew, but he could hardly stand their stares.

“Mr. Trumper, do you know why you're here today?” The questions began.

“Yes.” Tomi whispered, his voice hardly carrying across the spacious room.

“Do you deny what your being accused of?”

“Yes.” Tomi said, louder this time, his teeth clenched.

There was a moment of silence, a few mutters amongst themselves and Tomi closed his eyes. He squeezed them and held back emotion that wanted to spring forth.

“Its not best to lie right at the beginning, son.” Hoffman stated, trying to catch his gaze.

Tomi frowned and shifted in the chair, “I'm not lying.”

“We have numerous eye witness accounts of you going into the Professor Kaulitz's office late at night. What reason did you have for going there?”

“Classes.” Tomi said, raising his eyes and trying to keep his voice strong. “I thought that's what the professor's office was for. We talked about class.”

The board looked at him with an unbelieving gaze. “What exactly did you talk about.”

“Assignments.” Tomi shrugged, although it felt like a noose was squeezing around his neck.

“Assignments.” A man down at the end repeated. Tomi glanced at his name plate: David Jost. “What kind of assignments?”  
“The ones he gives in class.” Tomi replied, in a rather smart tone of voice.

Jost's gaze flickered to an irritated expression. “Yes, of course, but elaborate.”

“Why does it matter what we talked about?” Tomi asked, throwing up his hands. “The point is, we didn't do any of what you're implying!”

“He was in your dorm room twice.” Another man, Patrick Benzner, joined in. “Your parents report him being in your bathroom.”

“So he had to take a piss.” Tomi snapped back, becoming irritated now.

“What reason did he have for being in your room in the first place?”

“He came by to congratulate me on a good grade.” Tomi said, knowing the lie sounded unconvincing. “Just because we have a good student/teacher relationship, doesn't mean I'm sleeping with him.”

“What bothers me the most,” Jost cut in again, “Is your disappearance at the festival this weekend.”

“What does that even have to do with this?” Tomi demanded. “I wasn't on school property so what right do you have to judge that?”  
“Even if it wasn't on school property,” Hoffman said, “You were in the company of Professor Kaulitz who is still an employee of this university. And you, young man, are still a student.”

Tomi shook his head, unable to come up with more words. His heart was pounding and his hands felt cold and clammy. He felt sick with dread over this whole thing and his emotions were in tatters. He wanted to sink through the floor, disappear from this room.

“Do you deny you were with him that night?” Jost sneered from across the room.

“I...” Tomi sank down in his seat, staring at the floor, which blurred before his eyes. He couldn't do this. They had only been in the room for a few minutes, and he felt ready to collapse already. He knew they had no real evidence against them, but hadn't professors been fired for less? With Bill's record, they could terminate him and no one would argue. Tomi wondered why they even bothered with this interrogation, when they were probably going to fire Bill anyways, and do God knew what to Tomi.

“You can't answer that?” Hoffman questioned to his silence.

“No, but we didn't....” Tomi whispered, staring at the floor. His voice trembled and he tried desperately to push back the tears welling in his eyes.

“So you're telling me,” Jost said, leaning forward, “That you disappear without a trace, and turn up in Professor Kaulitz's company at approximately two o' clock in the morning... but you did nothing in that time?”

Tomi shook his head once more, lifting a hand to quickly dash at the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. He drew in a deep breath, and trying to stabilize his breathing.

“So if not a sexual encounter, then what was it?”

Tomi tongued his lip piercing, hesitating to answer, “I... We just walked around the festival, ate out..” He lifted his head, pleading with his eyes, “Its just a friendship, that's all.”

The board looked disgruntled, most likely irritated that he had broken under the pressure yet.

“Professors are teachers, not friends, Mr. Trumper.” Hoffman said at last, “However you look at this situation, its inappropriate.”

“But we didn't.” Tomi insisted, glancing wildly up and down the row of faces, hoping to find sympathy in at least one. His gaze landed a woman at the end of the table, who hadn't spoken at all, and only listened. He locked onto her softer, female gaze, hoping beyond hope that she would read the desperation in his eyes.

“Perhaps, he's made unwanted advances on you?” She asked leaning forward. Tomi's heart sank as he realized she had read the wrong kind of terror in his expression.

“No.” He whispered. All advances that Bill had made on him had been wanted, very, very wanted – from the first day of class, he had wanted.

He glanced down at her name plate – Dunja Pechner. The tiny print labeled her as a high ranking member of the board. Tomi sank back in his seat, realizing that he had no leverage whatsoever with this group of people.

“If he has done anything to you that was against your will, you can tell us.” She said. Her voice was kind enough, and Tomi knew that he could very well take this out, if only to save himself. But it wouldn't save Bill, and he could never make that kind of accusation against the person he knew he loved. It hurt just thinking about it.

“No, no.” He repeated, lifting his hands to rub them over his face.

“Well, you've got to tell us something, son.” Hoffman said. “Its obvious that you're lying to us all here today.”

Tomi couldn't didn't answer that. He slid down farther in his seat, his hands over his face, defeated.

“I want you think long and hard about your future here, Mr. Trumper.” Hoffman snapped at last, “I want you think about what's really important to the rest of your life. Finishing school or having a fling with a professor.”

The words crushed Tomi inside. They intended to expel him, and probably terminate Bill as well. This entire meeting was a pointless infliction of pain on his already bruised heart, and he wished that it would simply be over.

Deep down in his heart, he did not want to be booted off campus, simply because his parents had worked very hard to get him here, and he wanted to make them proud. A deeper place in his heart, however, drew a different conclusion.

He drew his hands from his face, to gaze up at the board with wet and swollen and eyes, “I care very much about my future.” He said, his voice trembling, but backed up by a steely resolve, “Obviously, you intend to ruin it.”

The board's faces went grim all together.

“We are not trying to ruin it,” Hoffman thundered, rising up from his chair, “We are trying to save it!”

“No, no...” Tomi shook his head.

“Now, tell us, what has that man done?” Hoffman leaned over the table, puffing and angry, his face awash in color.

“Nothing!” Tomi cried back, his throat choking up with tears.

“Its obvious what's going on.” Jost said from his seat down the line. “Just spill it, kid.”

“I don't think that will help..” Dunja cut in, in a softer tone.

Each member of the board began to speak, a dull roar rising across the table. Tomi hunched down in his chair, covering his face once more, wanting to cover his ears as well.

“Its a simple question!” Hoffman's voice cut above them all. They rest of them began to quiet as Hoffman questioned, “Has Professor Kaulitz touched you inappropriately?”  
“No!” Tomi cried out, his voice mutilated in emotion that he had tried so desperately to hold back. “No, no, no!”

The room became silent and Tomi sat back in his chair, panting and choking over tears. He wiped at his face, his palms coming away wet.

“I think that's enough.” Dunja advised softly.

“Mr. and Mrs. Trumper, thank you for attending today.” Hoffman grumbled at last.

He heard footsteps behind him and felt his mother's hand on his shoulder next, urging him out of the chair. Tomi cast a hateful glance back at the board and brushed her hand away, heading towards the double doors with his chin lifted.

“Tomi,” Simone whispered, hurrying after him.

They stepped out and Tomi was met by Bill's wide-eyed expression. He looked disheveled and desperate, his typically cool and commanding demeanor crushed.

“Tomi,” He stepped close and Tomi felt Simone grab his elbow. He twisted out of her grip and Bill grabbed his hand. Tomi looked down, confused at first by the sudden handshake. It was then he felt the small, folded piece of paper in Bill's palm. He grasped it and let go, casting a wondering glance up at Bill.

“Thank you.” Bill whispered, his dark brown eyes shimmering.

Tomi nodded slowly, unsure of why Bill was thanking him.

“Let's go.” Gordon rumbled from behind and Tomi was herded away. He gripped the piece of paper in his palm, as if it were his last lifeline to Bill, though he didn't know what it contained yet, and tried to keep his eyes on him for as long as possible. He cast quick, hurried glances over his shoulder as they retreated. The last thing he saw was Bill straightening his suit jacket and drawing himself up tall before heading into the lion's den.

 

~

Stepping into the board room always sent a sense of dread down Bill's spine. The past few times he had been here played through his mind, the last being his threat for them to stop their spying on him and Tomi. He knew he had leverage here, but wondered if they had more.

As he stepped across the tile floor, his boot heels ringing loudly, they all gazed down upon him, like judgmental, ruling gods, set there to bring his most terrible sins to light.

He clenched his hands at his sides and fought to keep his chin up, his gaze steady, his heart calm. He had faced this before, and he could face again. The situation could hardly compare to the one at Hanns Eisler and he wasn't in nearly as much trouble. They had little against him, besides his scarred and blemished reputation.

“Gentlemen,” He said, approaching them. Nodding to Dunja, he added, “And ladies.”

“Do not peacock in here, Kaulitz.” Hoffman snapped, obviously already short of temper after their interrogation of Tomi. The thought of it made Bill's chest burn and he fought to keep and even demeanor. If he wanted to win here, he had to keep a poker face, hold his cards close to his chest.

“You know why you're here today.” Hoffman said.

“Of course.” Bill paced in front of them, ignoring the chair they had set out before them. “I've committed another egregious crime, have I not?”  
They all shifted, and muttered amongst themselves.

“You don't deny it?” Hoffman asked.

“Denial.” Bill tasted the word. “That implies stupidity... weakness... I am neither.” He narrowed his eyes at them. “But then again, what can denial do for me, hmm? Perhaps, its better to be stupid and weak.”

They stared at him, uncomprehending.

“You want me to confess, is that it?” Bill asked, walking a few feet away from their table, and gazing down at them, instead of the other way around. He looked at each one of them, letting his gaze rest long and uncomfortable. “Confession implies that I am of the belief that I have done something wrong. Confession implies...” He thought for a moment, “a higher, greater being whom I am to tell my sins.”

“Do not philosophize with us.” Hoffman spat, irritated. “We are here about misconduct.”

“No, that's not it at all.” Bill let his voice rise a little to shock them. “We are here because you have all been waiting for this moment. Ever since I have stepped foot inside this university, the lot of you have been planning and plotting this moment. My fall from grace, as it were.”

“We are not conspirators against you.” Hoffman scoffed. “You deem yourself far too important.”

“You seem to be forgetting something, dear Mr. Hoffman.” Bill said, stepping closer until he was bare inches away from their table. He planted his hands on it and bent down to look Hoffman in the eye. “I paid for that fucking chair you're sitting on.”

Their was a collective little gasp, but Bill kept his eyes on Hoffman, a smirk in place.

“Your money,” Hoffman shook his head, “We can live without your money.”

“Can you?” Bill asked.

“Yes.” Hoffman snapped back. “We could kick you out on the street right now, and be the better for it.”

“If you had something against me, you would've fired me by now. Am I correct?” Bill asked. He was met by a shifting, uncomfortable expressions. “I heard you destroy my student in here.” Bill went on, his tone becoming venomous. “I heard you tear apart a poor, innocent boy. And for what? Your dislike of me?”

“This is not personal.” Jost leaned over to invade the conversation.

“Sure its not.” Bill snarled in his direction. “Give me solid proof that I have laid even a finger on that young man, and I will resign now.” The board looked shocked at his statement, and Bill took advantage of their silence, “Surely, you have something. You wouldn't drag me, my student, and his parents in here out of spite. Give me something. An eye witness account. Physical evidence. A torrid confession, perhaps!”

They all looked back at him, blankly, and Bill smacked his hand down on the table, giving them a jolt, “Then I will not resign.”

“You do not rule this board, Mr. Kaulitz.” Benzner said from the other side of Hoffman. “We can still do as we please with your sorry hide.”

Bill drew back, smoothed his suit, “Of course.” He let out a mirthless chuckle. “My sorry hide who has donated so much to your precious university. My sorry hide who has provided education for your sniveling, whining brats!”

“Enough!” Hoffman bellowed, charging up from his chair. “I see that you are no position to be repentant whatsoever! If you wanted mercy granted, you should've come in here with a much more submissive attitude!”

“Submissive.” Bill said through clenched teeth. “Yes, submissives beg for mercy. I, however, will not.”

“Get out!” Hoffman thrust a finger towards the door. “When I see you in here tomorrow with Mr. Trumper, you will be the one explaining why he is being expelled from this institution!”

Bill faltered for the first time since entering the room. A sense of failure washed over him and he struggled to keep his face even. He spun around at last, and strode towards the door. He let them have the last word. It was better to leave in silence than to let them hear the agony in his heart if he had spoken...

 

~

 

Tomi did not even bid his parents goodbye when they dropped him off at the dorm hall. Instead, he dashed inside, not bothering to look back.

The tiny piece of paper in his hand seemed into burn into his palm and he was breathing heavily as he found solitude in the elevator. He leaned against the wall and pulled open the folded halves with quivering fingers. He smoothed it out on his leg, recognizing Bill's beautiful script from the board every day in class. He lifted his close and began to read quickly,

 

_Tomi,_

_Let me first say that I have made many mistakes in my life, most irreversible, unchangeable. You, however, will never be one of mistakes, and I would not change what has happened between us, even if I could._

_I suppose this is a confession of sorts. I've sinned much in my life, never asked for forgiveness, and was never granted redemption. I never wanted that until I met you. You've captured me, heart, soul, and body, in a way that no one else has ever been able to do. I can't explain my initial attraction to you. Perhaps, it was Fate, but its what you did after that makes me write these words. You held on, and wouldn't let go. I tried so many times to make you leave, but you wouldn't. I never thought I could love someone, really and truly love them, but I want to believe I've reached that point with you. I can't promise that I will always be kind or compassionate. I cannot promise to always be considerate or thoughtful. I have no qualities in me that are desirable, and I know I am terribly inadequate. Even now, I know that you deserve better than me, and I would beg you one more time to reconsider, but I fear we are both too far gone for that now. If that's the case, I hope that you would meet with me tonight. Maybe it will be the last time. I don't know what will happen after this, but I know I have to hold you one more time._

 

_Bill_

 

Tomi blinked back tears as he reached the last line. Underneath, an address was written in bold, capital letters and Tomi touched the indented shapes, holding on to the paper as if it were his last lifeline.

The elevator doors dinged open and Tomi almost forget to get out. He was shocked over Bill's letter, hardly believing that the words had come from him. But they had... Bill had given it to him, straight from his own hand.

Tomi dashed down the hall to his dorm room, crashing inside.

Suddenly his heart was bursting inside. He knew that by the end of this week he might never be a student here at the Hochschule fur Musik und Theater Hamburg again, and there was great possibility that he would never see Bill again, but in this tiny moment, it didn't matter. He finally had what he had wanted all along, and it surpassed all boundaries.

“Tomi?” Georg started when Tomi rushed into the room. He frowned when he saw the stupid grin on his face, the lingering tears on his cheeks. “What's going on?”  
“Bill...” Tomi gasped, holding up the paper and reading once more. He paced around the room, practically giddy.

“What about him?” Georg asked. “What is that? What happened at the meeting?”

“I think I'll be expelled.” Tomi said, cheerfully. “I think that Bill might lose his job.”

“And... that's a good thing?” Georg ventured.

“No, no... not at all.” Tomi shook his head, “But listen...” He held up the letter, reading aloud, “I never thought I could love someone, truly love someone, but I want to believe I've reached that point with you.” He look quickly back at Georg, who looked shocked.

“Dude.” He said, rushing over, snatching the paper from Tomi's hands.

“No.” Tomi grabbed it back. “You can't see it.”

“Why not?” Georg asked.

“Because...” Tomi folded the note back up carefully. “I... its just for me.”

“Ok, but what's going to happen?” Georg asked.

“Right now, I don't know.” Tomi shrugged. “I don't think they believed me, but I don't give a shit about them.”

“What about Bill?” Georg asked.

Tomi chewed his lower lip. “I have to go see him tonight.”

“Do you think that's a good idea?” Georg asked.

“He gave me an address.” Tomi said. “I need your help.”

“Man,” Georg moaned, “I have already lied for you, and now you're going to make me help you again?”

“Come on, man, you said you had my back.” Tomi complained.

“Ok,” Georg sighed, “You're right. What do you need?”

“I just need you to go with me to private housing. Then I'll walk a block and take a cab. I just need a cover, okay?” Tom explained.

“Ok, fine. Easy enough.” Georg said.

“Thanks,” Tomi said, smiling at his friend, “You're the shit, you know?”

Georg scoffed and shrugged, “Yeah, but you're my bro.”

There was still hours until sunset and Georg and Tomi settled down on the bean bag chairs to play video games. In Tomi's mind, all of the opponents on the game had the board members' faces and he blasted them away with a vigor he had never felt for video games before. Needless to say, he beat Georg every time.


	2. ... Til It's Over

Tomi felt as if everyone was watching him as he and Georg strolled over to private housing. He was terribly nervous about slipping away from the party and being caught. Deep inside, however, he was itching to see Bill again. The need clawed at his insides like a ravaging disease, the only cure being his lover's touch. He needed to see Bill again, to be sure that what he had said in the note was true. He wanted to look into his eyes and make certain that it wasn't all a dream.

He hardly said anything as they crossed campus. His head was down, his hand tucked into the pockets of his baggy jeans. They had been walking for a only a few minutes when Georg cleared his throat.

“You okay, man?”

“Yeah,” Tomi said, looking up. He sighed as he squinted against the setting sun, the last rays of sunlight that lit the campus before him. In a few days, he might never see this view again. “Its just... overwhelming.” He admitted at last.

“I can't believe they could kick you out.” Georg said. “They don't have any evidence.”  
“They've got something against Bill.” Tomi said. “I don't know. There's something I don't know.”

“Like what?” Georg ventured.

“I have no idea.” Tomi shrugged. “I mean I know what happened at Hanns Eisler, but.... for some reason they hired him anyways, but now they want to get rid of him. I don't get it.”  
“You know what happened?” Georg asked.

“Yeah, Andrej told me.” Tomi replied. Georg looked over at him intently and Tomi scoffed, “I'm not telling you.”

“Well, why not?” Georg asked.

“Because.” Tomi said, “Its personal. And don't go asking Andrej either. I'd stab you in the nuts for that.”

Georg grimaced. “Fine.”  
Tomi heaved a deep breath, “My main priority is seeing him right now. I could care less about those uptight assholes.”

Yeah, fuck 'em.” Georg replied.

“Yeah,” Tomi echoed quietly, “Fuck 'em all.”

The sun had set by the time they got to private housing and its rapidly became dark. A heavy beat had already started up inside one of the houses and there were half a dozen cars parked in the drive and on the curb and yard. A couple older students were out on the porch drinking and smoking, and from the smell of it, Tomi knew it wasn't just nicotine. The thick smoke coiled around him as they made their way up the steps, passing the already hazy, and relaxed students on the porch. He shook his head and followed Georg inside.

He hadn't been to a party since his first week on campus and dark, but loud interior gave him severe flashbacks. It had seemed so complicated at the time, refusing Georg's advances, and meeting Bill outside, experiencing their immediate connection. Now, Tomi wished for that simpler time when all he had to worry about was who's hands were on him and how he was going to get back into the dorm after midnight. On the other hand, he wouldn't trade his and Bill's relationship for anything.

Tomi ignored all the students dancing and drinking. He would stay for a few minutes and then step out the back and walk a block to the nearest main street to find a cab. He didn't know how far it was to the address but he had brought enough money to hopefully get him there.

He was anxious to leave the party, and he paced around, refusing to drink anything that Georg offered. It felt like he had been there an hour after only ten minutes and he decided he couldn't stay any longer. As planned, he and Georg excused themselves to go out back and smoke. Tomi could've used a cigarette at the moment, but as soon as they were out the back door, he bid goodbye to Georg and raced off toward the street.

His heart was racing for the entire walk and he was nearly shaking by the time he flagged down a cab. He pulled out the note he had kept in his pocket and told the cabbie the address. He was relieved when he was told it wasn't far. After informing him that he'd like to get there as fast as possible, Tomi sat back and tried to calm himself.

The university was in a rather upscale side part of Hamburg and when the cabbie headed into the residential area, Tomi sat forward, wondering if Bill had given him the address of his house. He watched the houses pass by, all them large and beautiful. He had known that Bill had money, but he was shocked at the size of the homes, the elaborate landscaping, the expensive cars parked in the driveways.

When they pulled up at a house, Tomi stepped out, his eyes wide, mouth parted as he took in the towering structure. The grass was green and evenly cut, a few sprinklers placed around the yard. The flowers planted around the edge of the house still looked beautiful despite the colder weather that they had been experiencing and Tomi knew that it wasn't Bill who was taking care of them. He stepped up the walkway that was lined by tiny lights and flowers, taking in the house that was illuminated by lights that lined the edge of the greenery. It looked like a fucking model home to Tomi.

He got to the front door, feeling very intimidated. He lifted his hand, hesitating. He felt frightened for the first time since getting the note. All he had felt before was excitement. A sudden terrifying thoughts entered his mind – what if Bill changed his mind; what if he turned him away, and told him to never talk to him again; what if Bill had accepted that they couldn't be together; what if, what if...

Tomi's thoughts were interrupted when the door suddenly opened in front of him. Bill stood on the other side and Tomi went thoughtless, his mouth dry of words. Bill wasn't wearing any makeup at all. His face was completely bare, and his hair was soft and disheveled. His eyebrows were a lighter shade without the makeup but his eyelashes still looked long and dark. He still looked beautiful, and stunning.

“You came.” Bill said, sounding relieved.

“Yeah, of course I did.” Tomi said, stepping forward.

Bill let him in and immediately dragged him to his chest. Shutting the door, he pressed him closer, cradling the back of his head, his other arm wrapped tightly around him. Tomi sank against his chest, where it was warm and soft, but firm and steady. He pressed his face to Bill's neck, breathing in the scent of his skin desperately, trying to memorize it to his brain. He ran his hands over Bill's back, feeling every curve and flex of muscles beneath soft and smooth skin.

“What happened at the board?” Tomi asked in a whisper, his voice muffled against Bill's chest.

“Shh.” Bill murmured, “Let's not talk about that.”

Tomi wanted to resist for a moment, but then he just nodded, “Okay.”

Bill petted his dreadlocks before pulling him back to cup his face in his hands. He stroked his thumbs over Tomi's cheeks, his dark eyes looking over his face, “Are you all right?”  
“Yes,” Tomi said, questioningly.

“I could've destroyed them all for what they did to you.” Bill said, his voice low but passionate.

Tomi couldn't help the small smile that pulled at his lips, “Its all right now.” He said, “I'm here and we said we weren't going to talk about that.”

“You're right.” Bill said, pulling him forward to press his mouth against Tomi's. The second their lips brushed, Tomi latched on, his hands gripping Bill's wrists as he surged forward, hungry for their connection. His mouth easily parted under Bill's, allowing their kiss to deepen as their tongues emerged, stroking and undulating against the others. Tomi moaned against Bill's mouth as the taste of him flooded his senses. Memories and desires of the last time they'd been together flashed through his brain and he pushed closer to Bill, wanting him, needing him.

Their lips parted at last, both of them panting, eyes alight with desires.

“Upstairs.” Bill murmured.

Tomi nodded quickly, his body burning with lust. The taste of Bill was fresh in his mouth and he wanted more, so much more.

Bill turned and led him up a staircase. Tomi could hardly note the exquisite and no doubt expensive paintings on the wall, the lack of anything personal such as family photos.

The doorway to Bill's bedroom was double, wooden and carved beautifully. When Bill pushed them open, Tomi could see a king sized bed gracing the middle of the room, a vanity across from it. A bay window was to one side with dark, satiny curtains that hung across the panes at the moment. It was dark and sensual inside the room and Tomi ached with the desire to be with Bill in his own personal space.

Bill led him immediately to the bed and Tomi went, grasping for Bill, wanting to get his hands beneath his clothes. Bill tilted him back on the bed, his hands already skimming up Tomi's shirt. Tomi struggled out of it, tossing it aside as Bill went down to his pants, his long and deft fingers quickly getting them open. He dragged Tomi's boxers down with them as well and Tomi kicked them off along with his shoes and socks.

Bill leaned down over him, capturing his mouth again as Tomi found the edge of Bill's shirt, an almost sheer, sleeveless thing that Tomi had been wanting to get off him ever since he had opened the door. He drew it up, his fingers rubbing over skin, stroking his nipples as he passed them. Bill drew back, panting as he removed the shirt, sitting back on his heels as he got his pants open. Tomi sat up after him, taking over Bill's undressing. He shoved his pants and boxers away, drawing his already hard and throbbing length out of its restrictions. Bill let out a pleasured sound when Tomi's hands touched him.

“Lay back.” Tomi murmured, his mind racing past the logic that he never told Bill what to do. Bill, however, quickly complied, lying on his back to kick his pants off. His eyes were blinking quickly, his bare chest rising and falling quickly as Tomi slid down between his legs.

“Oh...” He moaned as Tomi's head darted to his crotch. He took him in his hands and directed him to his mouth, sucking down on him immediately. “Tomi..” Bill moaned, his thighs going taut on either side of his head. His hands grasped at Tomi's dreadlocks, pulling him down on his cock. Tomi took him down further, the hot length of him throbbing insistently against his tongue and back of his throat. He moaned around him, sucking up and down. Bill dug his heels into the bed, his hips lifting against Tomi as used his hand to rub at his base, giving his wrist a few flicks as he worked his mouth over his head.

“Fuck, Tomi...” Bill cursed, his nails biting into Tomi's scalp as he squeezed his dreads harder. He panted loudly as Tomi swirled his tongue over Bill's swollen head, licking foreskin back and forth and teasing his leaking slit. Bill let out a low growl and pulled Tomi down on his cock, piercing his mouth again and shoving to the back of his throat. “Yesss...” He hissed as Tomi moaned before swallowing him, letting his throat squeeze around Bill's head. His legs quivered on either side of him and he moaned louder, his hips rocking against Tomi's mouth, pushing his cock in and out. Tomi let him control the blow job, relishing the pleasure of Bill's cock deep in his mouth, sliding over his tongue again and again.

He felt Bill begin to shudder under him and he could feel the orgasm coming over him. He pulled back, knowing exactly what Bill wanted. He rubbed his slick and aching length with a few quick pulls and closed his eyes as Bill exploded across his mouth and cheeks. The hot slickness rained down over his chin, dribbling over his neck in tiny, wet streams, making a shiver wash across his entire body.

“Ooh....” Bill was moaning above him, weakly lifting his head to watch his cum paint Tomi's face. He twitched and shivered a few moments longer before sinking to the bed. He reached a hand to cup Tomi's cheek, rubbing his fingers over his cheekbone lovingly.

Tomi slid up the bed and found a box of Kleenex on the lower shelf a table beside the bed. He wiped his face off and went back to Bill's side, lying down against his hot and heaving side. Bill looked down at him, petting a dreadlock back from his cheek, “Oh, what you do to me.” He murmured, his eyes still hazy from the orgasm.

Tomi smiled and rubbed against him, pressing his own cock against Bill's thigh and undulating softly. He kissed Bill's pectoral, gazing up at him expectantly.

“What do you want, hmm?” Bill asked, his eyes flashing with desire.

“Everything.” Tomi murmured back, “Everything you can give me.”

Bill's nostrils flared, his chest rising quickly, “On your face. Now.” He said in a low tone, causing Tomi's stomach to do aroused flips. He quickly complied, rolling away from Bill and onto his stomach.

Bill rose from the bed and Tomi watched with a quickly beating heart as he went to his dresser. He pulled something out of the drawer and returned. Tomi moaned quietly against the bedsheets when he saw it was a pair of glinting handcuffs dangling from Bill's fingers.

“Hands behind your back.” Bill ordered as he climbed back onto the bed.

Tomi quickly complied and he felt the cool metal against his wrists, ratcheting shut in the next seconds and locking his hands together behind his back.

“Now,” Bill said, dragging a finger down Tomi's buttock and tracing under his cheek. “I want this beautiful, little ass up in the air for me.”

Tomi released another strangled sound as he got his knees under him. With his hands behind his back, he had no choice but to keep his chest and face against the mattress, leaving him completely vulnerable to Bill's wishes.

“Now,” Bill said, his tone continuing low and sensual, “I think its been far too long since your last spanking.”

Tomi turned his face against the sheets, hardly able to make a sound now as his body spiked with desire, a flash of heat. Between his thighs, his cock ached, hard and desirous against his stomach.

Tomi heard Bill leave the bed and his heart tripped over itself. He knew that Bill was going to find some tool with which to spank him and he could only wonder what it would be. His body ached, wondering if it would be leather-covered paddle again or perhaps something else he had never seen before.

He turned his head when Bill returned and he caught sight of the instrument in his hand. It had a long handle and a shining loop of leather at the top. Bill smacked the end of the crop against his hand, eying Tomi's displayed ass and humming with approval.

“Mmm, and how many shall we give you today?” He asked, kneeling behind Tomi on the bed. He placed the crop against one cheek, drawing a little whine from Tomi's throat. “Just enough to make it flushed and beautiful, hmm?” He tapped the crop and Tomi squirmed, his heart already racing.

“Yes, please,” He gasped, hardly able to breath.

The crop lifted, smacking back down suddenly. It stung, a sharp little bite across one patch of skin. Tomi gasped, jerking upon the bed as it sank into his flesh, burning there. He bit his lower lip and dug his face into the mattress. Another muffled moan left his lips as Bill switched to the opposite ass cheek, striking him firmly.

He felt Bill's fingers brush the stinging flesh, his thumb dragging softly back and forth over the growing welt. “Mmm, beautiful,” He praised.

“Nnng..” Tomi moaned, his hips arching back towards Bill.

“More?” Bill asked, running the crop down between his buttocks and teasing his hole with the smooth leather. Tomi hitched in a breath, his body tensing before Bill brought the crop down, striking the sensitive flesh and narrowly missing his testicles. He released a yelp, lunging forward on the bed as the pain stung worse than before.

“Shit, Bill...” He whined and panted, wanting to fall to the bed and draw his legs together.

“No, no, stay up.” Bill said, grabbing his hip and pulling him back into position. He kept his grip on him as he smacked him with the crop again, hitting fresh flesh. Tomi moaned, his arms straining against the cuffs now as Bill hardly paused between strikes. He went back and forth, hitting one ass cheek and then the other, peppering red marks across his flesh. Tomi moaned with each strike, tensing against Bill's firm hand and the unyielding lock of the cuffs until Bill paused at last. His body ached, but sung with desire even louder than before.

“Bill, please.” He panted, but Bill was already throwing down the crop and reaching for the lube. His wet fingers stroked down between Tomi's buttocks next, a soft comparison to the crop, and Tomi moaned, arching back against him as he petted his punished flesh. He swirled his fingers around Tomi's quivering hole before a single finger pierced him. Tomi moaned, immediately thrusting back because it felt so amazing after the past four days of celibacy. Even the single digit sent him soaring and he wanted Bill in him so badly.

“Yes, Bill, yes...” He panted, rocking back against Bill's questing finger. He opened up easily under the quick strokes of Bill's long finger and he groaned as he felt a second slide into him. The two pumped into him in a rhythm that conveyed Bill's own quickly mounting desire and Tomi couldn't help but cry out, “Bill, please...please, I want...” He voiced trailed off as Bill's fingertips grazed his prostate. He lurched forward on the bed, the handcuffs biting into his wrists as he fought the overwhelming sensation.  
“I know what you want.” Bill murmured, drawing his fingers out only to push them back in again.

“Oh, please..” Tomi panted, urging his hips back and moaning as Bill's long, slim fingers reached deep into him.

A third stretched him soon, but felt so amazing that his lower regions clenched for a moment and he keened towards the mattress, his muscles squeezing down on Bill's embedded fingers.

“Please.. please..” He panted once more, unable to get past the simple word until Bill was in him.

“You want my cock, hmm?” Bill asked, although it was quite obvious.

“Nnng..” Tomi moaned, trying to nod against the mattress. He was sweating and panting already, so worked up for the pleasure that he couldn't string together a sentence.

“Good.” Bill murmured quietly, his fingers slipping out. Tomi watched as Bill got out the condoms and returned to his place behind him. His heart felt like it was going to burst and his mind was twirling with anticipation. When Bill grabbed him by the hips and the handcuffs, Tomi shuddered. He felt Bill's cockhead rub against his cleft and he pressed his forehead against the mattress, moaning softly as Bill pressed forward, slow at first. Tomi bit down on his lower lip, as the initial ache washed over him, followed by a tide of pleasure. He burst out in a moan as Bill seated himself all the way inside, breathing out a soft expletive. His body shuddered as Bill pulled back to make the first thrust that would start what had to be a driving, satisfying rhythm.

“Bill, yes...” Tomi moaned, spreading his knees wider on the bed as Bill began to rock against him. He pierced him deeply, the long, hard length of his cock reaching to the center of his body, rubbing against his sensitive wanting parts. “Ooooh...” Tomi moaned low and long, his back arching. His arms strained, but Bill's hold on the handcuffs kept them stretched out behind him, his face pushed into the mattress. He had no choice but to lie there and take all of the overwhelming pleasure that Bill was giving him.

Behind him, Bill was giving low moans and grunts each time he slammed into him, his slim hips working in a quick pistoning motion, driving Tomi closer and closer to the edge. He was already at a steep angle, his ass lifted solely for Bill's attentions, and Bill gave it to him, his cock driving at Tomi's aching prostate. The bud of flesh eagerly hummed and throbbed with each thrust, swelling against Bill's dick. Their titillated, tortured flesh rubbed together, making a sweet friction that caused Tomi to sob out, his body clenching down as the orgasm stormed closer.

Bill leaned down over him, pushing him harder into the mattress as his hips picked up the pace. Their bodies came together with a smack, over and over, the sounds of their lovemaking filling the air, punctuated by moans and groans of pleasure.

Tomi's body ached all over. His arms were strained, his neck was bent, and his ass still stung from the spankings. But most especially, the very core of him ached, but in the most pleasurable, desirable way. He couldn't complain when Bill was doing him like this, making it so fucking good.

He could hardly move by the end, his breath having been stolen, his muscles locked as his mind narrowed down to this little moment of all-consuming pleasure. The climax captured him suddenly, ravaging him over and over again. The tidal waves of pleasure radiated from his center outward, tingling in his arms and legs as he reached the sharpest point of pleasure, where he bucked back against Bill and spilled out across the sheets. He came in long, hard gushes, his body quivering as the orgasm wrenched his itself from his body.

Bill came more quietly, his hips circling quickly, a slight quiver in his hands as ejaculated into the condom. He panted heavily as he weakly slid from Tomi's body.

Tomi sank to his side, his entire body feeling like jelly.

Bill unlocked his arms without a word and tossed the cuffs carelessly over the edge of the bed where the clanked against the floor. Tomi turned over and moved back against Bill's side where they rested quietly for a few moments.

Tomi pressed his face against Bill's chest. The flesh was soft and warm, the muscle invitingly taut and lean beneath, and he smelled beautifully.

Tomi wrapped his arm around Bill's waist and held on tighter, his heart suddenly squeezing with emotion. They had come up here in the clutches of desire, lost in each other, but the cold, hard truth that this might be their last time was too daunting to ignore.

“Bill,” He whispered, his voice sounding small.

“Hmm?” Bill murmured back, his fingers stroking Tomi's dreads, lacing through a few.

“Why do they hate you so much?” Tom asked, a question that had been bothering him since the beginning.

Bill let out a long sigh, “Its.. complicated.”

“I know about Laura, but...” Tom glanced up at Bill, who's expression faltered with the mention of his former lover.

“I did the wrong thing with Laura.” He admitted quietly after a moment, “Because of it, I had a hard time being hired... I basically bought my way in here.”

“What do you mean?” Tomi asked.

“My father,” Bill began, his voice turning cold with the mention of him. Tomi watched Bill's expression, wondering again exactly what had made Bill the way he was. “My father is a very powerful man. He has a lot of money to put it simply, and I have shares in all of his companies which means I do as well. This university needed a generous donation and I gave it in return for my job.” Bill said it quietly, as if he were ashamed of the fact.

“So...” Tomi said, sifting through the information, “They need you to keep the university running?”

Bill sighed, “Most of it, yes... They don't like that; they never have.”

“But they could still fire you.” Tomi said softly.

“Yes.” Bill replied quietly, his voice sounding ragged, defeated.

Tomi bit his lower lip, his heart palpitating with a sudden fear that he had been ignoring so far.

“Do...” He stuttered, “Do you think that...” He lifted his head to look at Bill who was now watching him with a worried expression, “I mean, will we ever be like this... again?” Tomi finally finished.

Bill's brows drew together and he laid his head back, looking up at the ceiling, “I'd keep you forever if I could.”

Tomi squeezed him tighter, and wrapped one of his legs around Bill's. “I love you.” He whispered, before he could think about taking the words back.

Bill's chest stilled against his head for a moment before rising and falling sharply. His arm squeezed tight around him. “I...” Bill began, his voice sounding choked.

Tomi lifted his head to look at Bill, caught off guard by the emotion.

Bill was shaking his head, his eyes wide, “I..” He frowned harder, his eyes darting over to Tomi's before looking away again, “I should be able to say that.” He whispered at last, sounding defeated.

Tomi felt his heart tumble just a little bit and he drew away from Bill's side, confused. “But you said in the letter...” He began, his voice trailing away.

“I did.” Bill said, sitting up too and grabbing Tomi's hands, “I just...” He sighed, “Its hard to admit out loud.”  
“I don't understand.” Tomi tried to pull his hands back, his eyes suddenly stinging with tears.

“Wait,” Bill cried, dragging him back. When Tomi looked up, his dark brown eyes were swimming with unshed tears, and its made his heart clench, “I said that I couldn't be what you need. I'm not a good person, Tomi, do you hear me?” His jaw clenched, his eyes flashing, making Tomi draw back again, “I am greedy, I am selfish, and I care little for others. I have done nothing in my life to deserve someone as kind, as trusting, and good as you.”

Tomi felt a tear break out of his eye and he turned his face away, dashing at it quickly. “But I love you.” He repeated, brokenly.

He heard Bill let out a sigh and when he looked up Bill had his back to him, sitting at the edge of the bed. He timidly went after him, sliding up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist. He pressed a kiss against Bill's shoulder, and whispered, “I don't care what you've done, okay? I don't care about what other people think. I care about you.” He clenched his arms tighter around Bill when he attempted to stand. He resisted Tomi's hold for another few moments, his hands gripping Tomi's arms tight enough for his acrylics to bite, before he relaxed back against his chest. His chest was rising and falling heavily, his breathing uneven. Tomi loosed his arms a little, his palm stroking Bill's stomach, “I said it before, and I'll say it again,” He murmured, “You're the one for me. You're it. There isn't and never will be someone else.”

Bill let out a quavering breath and he reached up to cup Tomi's cheek as he leaned his head back against his shoulder. Turning his head, their eyes met. Bill twisted slightly as their mouths met again, softer and gentler this time. They kissed each other's lips for a few moments before their mouths parted and Bill's tongue darted out, licking along Tomi's lower lip, dragging over his piercing. As his tongue slid in, they moaned together and Bill turned fully on the bed, pushing Tomi back. Tomi laid out on the mattress and Bill slid over him, their mouths meeting again, staying locked this time. Tomi reached up, grasping Bill's face as their tongues swept together.

Bill's hand was skimming over his side soon and down his thigh. Tomi pulled his leg up against Bill's side, turning his hips up as Bill's fingertips teased down his cleft. He moaned against Bill's mouth as Bill's touched the already sensitive, pleasured flesh. He lost concentration of the kiss as Bill's middle finger probed against his hole, seeking entrance. He gasped, and opened for him, a moan filtering from his lips in the next second. Bill's finger pushed into him on the remaining slickness of the lube and Tomi wrapped his leg tighter around Bill, biting at his lower lip as Bill pumped his finger into him slowly.

They were face to face this time, and Tomi opened his eyes to meet Bill's gaze. His breath caught at the way Bill was looking at him, large, brown eyes full of adoration and care.

“Want you..” Tomi breathed out, reaching up to touch Bill's face again. He clasped his cheek, pulling him closer in his plea. His eyes slammed shut in the next second as a second finger penetrated him. He groaned, grasping at Bill, his hips circling quickly down against his hand. He stroked the two of them deep, burying them to his knuckle and curling them inside. He found Tomi's prostate again, stroking it back to its swollen state in a few torturous seconds. Tomi moaned and writhed against him as Bill thoroughly fingered him, leaving him wanting and open.

When his fingers left him, he reached for the condoms and the lube again. Panting Tomi, stopped him, “No, no.”

“What?” Bill asked, his brow drawing tight.

“No... no condom.” Tomi whispered, staring up at Bill pleadingly.

“Tomi...” Bill began.

“I want you to come inside me.” Tomi said, biting his lower lip as Bill's eyes flashed. “Please.” He whispered.

Bill hesitated for a moment before he tossed the condoms aside and took the lube to his naked cock. Tomi breathed out quickly, his heart slamming up against his ribs. He had made the request, but he hadn't been sure that Bill would actually do it.

Tomi lifted his knee against his chest as Bill rubbed a bit of lube on him. Cradling his leg, he pressed between his thighs, riding his cock into him for the second time that night. Tomi's head fell back in pleasure as Bill filled him up, pressing into him as far as he could. He rested there for a moment until Tomi opened his eyes and they looked at each other.

Tomi had been disappointed when Bill hadn't returned his words, but he felt as if he could read the emotion lying in those deep, brown depths, stronger than if he had spoken them. He knew Bill loved him, deep down, and even if he couldn't quite say it yet, he was showing him, and for now, that was all that Tomi could ask of him.

Bill leaned over him, pressing their bodies close as they began to move together, in a slower rhythm than before, a sweet union that made Tomi's heart swell.

For the first time since this had all started, Tomi felt a calm, a peacefulness of being with Bill. He didn't feel stressed, frightened, or anxious, just content. With Bill rocking into him, he didn't want it to end. He wished that this night would extend forever, an even better memory than their time at the hotel during the festival.

Bill kissed him softly, peppering them over his lips and cheeks, their quiet moans drifting together as their breaths mingled.

Tomi clutched Bill's shoulders, dragging himself closer as Bill pushed down against his prostate. He whined out a breath, his body seizing until Bill backed off, his hips giving shallow pumps that made Tomi wild with need. His cock throbbed up against his stomach and Bill felt so good inside of him. He could see Bill's own pleasure written clearly across his face as they were flush together, no barriers between them.

Soon, their slow, languid rhythm wasn't enough and Bill moved faster, his face straining as his climax came closer. Tomi pulled him down closer and their quivering lips met, brushing and pressing together as they sank down into their own bubble of pleasure.

Bill's long, smooth fingers skimmed over his leg before sliding around Tomi's cock, gathering the flesh in firm grip. Tomi moaned and arched into Bill's hand, the pleasure quickly increasing as Bill quickly stroked him.

Tomi didn't want to close his eyes and take them off of Bill's, but he could hardly help it when the pleasure rose up inside him, clenching his insides in a iron grip. He bucked up, crying out as he spilled across Bill's hand and his stomach. In the next second, his mouth stretched open in shocked silence as Bill came inside him. The hot flood of come shot deep inside him and he shuddered, an aftershock of orgasm passing over him as Bill thrust and spent himself above him.

At last, he slumped down over him, his perspiring body blanketing him. They lay together in tangled mess, breathing hard for several long seconds.

Bill spoke, in a whisper so quiet that Tomi almost couldn't hear him. His voice was muffled against his shoulder, but Tomi's breath caught when he thought he heard the words, “I love you.”

He lifted his head and looked down at Bill's dark crown. Bill turned his face against Tomi's chest, peering up at him with dark, doe eyes, “I love you.” He whispered again, his lashes beating rapidly.

Tomi felt a smile burst out across his face and he hugged Bill tighter, “I love you too.” He said, laughing now because it felt so good to hear it, “I fuckin' love you too.”

 

~

  
Tomi awoke to the dim, haziness of Bill's bedroom, light barely seeping past the dark curtains over the bay window. At first, he rested there in a blissful content, remembering slowly last night's events. He smiled softly, his eyes still closed, as he remembered coming to this room in a craze of desire and lust... then later, the slower pace, Bill admitting that he loved him.

Tomi hardly wanted to leave the bed, or this room. He didn't want to leave the house. He wanted to stay here with Bill, perhaps spend the rest of his life with him.

He heard the door crack open and he pulled his eyes open, and saw Bill entered, already dressed. His hair was styled, his makeup perfectly painted over his features, a stark contrast to last night's bare appearance.

Tomi sighed softly and rolled onto his back. They had to go back today and face the board. After their ruling, Tomi didn't know what would happen, or if he would ever be able to see Bill again.

Bill crossed the room quietly and came to sit at the edge of the bed. He took Tomi's hand stroking it softly, “You need to get up and get back.” He murmured, sounding regretful of the fact.

“I know.” Tomi returned, his voice raspy from sleep. He looked away from Bill, and let out another sigh.

“I've already let you you sleep longer than I should've.” Bill said.

“I'm going.” Tomi complained, sitting up in the bed and tossing the sheets back.

Bill rose and watched him gather his clothes. “You can use my bathroom.” He said, gesturing towards the door he had emerged from.

“Thanks.” Tomi murmured, slowing as he turned to face Bill again. Their eyes met and Tomi could sense the fear lying Bill's chocolate brown eyes, the worry in the tense lines between his brows. He stepped closer and Bill immediately accepted him into his arms, pulling him close against his chest. Tomi rested his cheek against Bill's shoulder and closed his eyes, “I'm scared.” He whispered, his voice choking up, despite his resistance.

“Shh.” Bill murmured, stroking his dreads and rubbing his back softly.

“What if you get fired?” Tomi wondered, “What if I get kicked out? What if I never see you again?”  
“It'll be okay,” Bill assured him, but Tomi could sense his belief in those words. It wouldn't be okay, not now, maybe not ever.

Tomi lifted his head, looking up at Bill with wide, shimmering eyes, “I don't want to leave.” He whispered, his throat tight.

Bill looked crushed as he lifted his hand to stroke Tomi's cheek, “I know, and I would do anything to change this... but it is what it is.”

Tomi nodded and untangled himself from Bill. He nodded and tried to be strong as he gave Bill one last kiss and headed to the bathroom. He shut himself in and tried not to cry, but the very real possibility that this could be his last time with Bill was almost too much to bear.

His thoughts went in circles as he stood under the warm spray, and he couldn't help but fantasize about a time when he and Bill could be together without reproach. At the end of every fantasy, however, he realized the truth – today's judgment would determine their Fate, and Tomi knew that no matter what the ruling was, it wouldn't be good. The only possibilities were that Tomi would kicked out, Bill would be fired, or they would both just get the boot. Even if Tomi managed to keep his place at the Hochschule fur Musik und Theater Hamburg, Bill would be forced to leave. If Bill were allowed to stay, Tomi would be taken back home by his parents, placed in another university. There just wasn't a scenario where they could be together... unless drastic measures were taken...

When he got back out of the shower, he dressed and stepped out to find Bill putting the last touches on his suit. He stopped in the doorway, watching him for a moment while Bill was unaware. Tomi's heart squeezed and he realized all over again how much he cared for the man across the room.

He stepped across the room, watching as Bill tied a silk scarf in an extravagant knot at his throat. He looked stunning as usual.

Bill gave himself one last look over before gazing down at a picture on the vanity. Tom hadn't noticed it before and he realized that it was the first personal thing he had seen in the house. The wallet sized picture was stuck in the corner of the mirror and it appeared to be old and fading.

“Who is she?” Tomi murmured, leaning in closer.

Bill sighed softly, brushing his fingertips over the woman's face. She was smiling, but her eyes were sad, her face haunted. “My mother.” He said at last.

“Oh.” Tomi whispered, glancing back with wide eyes at Bill.

“She killed herself when I was six.” Bill said, softly, his voice almost reminiscent. “She used to sit me on her lap and teach me to sing and to read.”

Tomi felt terribly sad listening to Bill's small memories of his mother, what little he could remember from his short time with her. He wanted to ask why she had committed suicide but his voice felt frozen.

“After that, my father raised me.” Bill said, his voice turning cold and harsh. “Boarding schools and restricted summers were all I knew after that.... He wanted me to become a business man such as himself, but I suppose he settled for my teaching.”

“Settled?” Tomi asked, his finally finding his voice. “Any father should be proud of what you've accomplished.

A mirthless smile passed Bill's lips. “You haven't met my father... Anything less than perfect is a disgrace.”His voice dwindled to a whisper as he added, “And I suppose I have been less than perfect.”

Tomi's throat clenched, his desire to protect Bill from all these bad memories and feelings rising up inside him, “You're more than perfect.” He insisted, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around Bill's middle.

Bill simply sighed, before he patted Tomi's arm, kissed him on the forehead, and stepped out of his embrace. “The past can stay in the past,” He said, “For now, you need to be getting back.”

Tomi reluctantly let him go, but inside his head was churning with the tiny bit of himself that Bill had just shared. It just confirmed to Tomi what he already knew.

 _I can't let this happen to him again,_ Tomi thought. He couldn't stand by while the board ripped him part, ripped _them_ apart. He had to do something, if he wanted to save their relationship. He had to do something or he would never be able to live with himself again...

 

~

 

Tomi and Bill shared one last kiss at the doorway before he stepped out to find a cab again. The ride back to private housing was a stark contrast to his ride to Bill's the night before. This time, he sat in the back quietly, hardly glancing out the windows. What lay outside had little appeal to him now.

When he got back to the street he had originally traveled, he trudged back to the house where the party had been held last night. He called Georg to tell him that he was on his way back so that they could walk back to the campus together, keeping Tomi's cover in tact. Georg met him outside of the house, but Tomi hardly greeted him.

“You okay?” Georg asked.

Tomi shrugged, staring at the ground. “I don't know.”

“What happened last night?” Georg ventured quietly.

Tomi scoffed, “What do you think?”

“Well, I mean...” Georg trailed off.

“We actually said it.” Tomi said, coming to a halt on the sidewalk and looking up at Georg. Georg stopped a few paces ahead of him and turned back.

“Said what?” He asked.

Tomi bit his lip and looked away. His heart pounded and his stomach fluttered just thinking about it. “I love you.” He murmured, remembering the way that Bill had whispered it to him.

Georg stared at him shocked silence. “Dude...” He muttered at last.

“Yeah, so... we're going to get kicked out today and I might never see him again.” Tomi said, bitterly. He began to walk again, faster this time.

“So... what are you gonna do?” Georg asked, fighting to keep up with Tomi's quick stride now.

“I can't let this happen to him.” Tomi shook his head. “It doesn't matter what happens to me here... I just can't let this happen again.”

“What are you going to do?” Georg pressured once more.

Tomi cut a dark determined look in his direction, “Make sure it doesn't happen again.”  
  


~

 

Gordon and Simone were waiting at the dorm hall when Tomi and Georg arrived. Tomi sighed, not really wanting to see them, but knowing they had to be here.

“Tomas, where have you been?” Simone asked, flustered. “We went up to your room and no one answered.”

Tomi tossed and irritated glance in her direction, “Went to private housing.”

Simone cast a glance at Georg, and Gordon crossed his arms, “Do you really think that's the best thing to be doing during this situation?”

“Yeah, Dad, its a great idea.” Tomi snapped, heading towards the dorm hall doors. He needed a new set of clothes, and his tooth brush, and he wasn't in the mood for a lecture.

“Lose the attitude.” Gordon called after him, but Tomi stepped inside the hall, slamming the door on their protests. No one got to tell him that anymore – no one but Bill.

Georg followed him, not saying a word until they reached their dorm room. “Man, you're gonna do something drastic and I don't like the feel of this.” He complained as they stepped inside.

“Look, I don't care about their opinions anymore!” Tomi snapped, spinning around stabbing a finger towards the floor. “I don't care about anyone, except Bill. This university can go fuck itself, and my mom and dad can just shove it. They're not telling me what to do anymore.” He was burning with rage now, worked up all over again about how unfair this entire situation was, how ridiculous the board was, how fucking stupid his parents were for thinking they could control who he loved.

He yanked open one of his dresser drawers, pulling out a new uniform and headed towards the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. He left a shocked and silent Georg on the other side as he quickly went through the motions of changing and brushing his teeth. He retied his dreads back in a thick tail down his back and took a deep breath.

He had to control himself before the board today if he was going to do what he planned. They would never listen to a spoiled, bratty, little child. They might listen to a calm, composed adult, and he had to do everything within his power to make sure they did.

When he stepped back out of the bathroom, he was calm again. He headed past Georg and back down to the main floor. He stepped outside to find his parents still waiting. They were speaking quietly to each other and when he approached, they paused, looking over at him. He thought they might reprimand him for his attitude once more, but instead, Gordon just grumbled, “Let's go.”

The trip to the main hall was tense and silent, and Tomi's nervousness and fears could only grow. There were so many directions in which the board's decision could go, and none of them boded well for Tomi and Bill. Tomi realized that there wasn't a scenario in which the two of them came out on top, but now, all he cared about was doing what was best for Bill.

The assembly in the board room was grim and somber. The board sat in a stern row in front of them and Tomi once more sat down before them. This time there was a place for Bill to sit as well and Tomi found himself with a pounding heart as they all waited for the professor to appear.

The seconds ticked by, counted down by a large clock on the wall.

Up ahead some of the board shifted and murmured amongst themselves.

Tomi tried to take a few deep breaths to calm the churning of his stomach. Every second seemed like an hour. He fidgeted, bouncing his knee with restless anxiety.

A sound from the back of the room alerted them all and Tomi turned around his chair to see Bill throwing the double doors open and striding into the room. His chin was held high, and he was dressed in the fine suit he had been putting together this morning before Tomi had left his house. He had a pair of extremely high, wedge heeled boots on and his hair was styled in an impressive pompadour. He looked stunning, gorgeously overwhelming, and confidant.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Kaulitz.” Head Dean Hoffman said wryly from the front of the room, as if he had been expecting that kind of entrance.

“Gentlemen.” Bill smiled in a sickly sweet way, before nodding towards Dunja Pechner. “Ladies.”  
He didn't make any move to sit in the chair, instead remaining standing, and meeting the board on a somewhat level playing field. Tomi watched him, his mouth parted slightly. He had never seen Bill go head to head with the board before.

“Well, I think we all know why we're here today.” Hoffman said, gruffly, glaring at Bill.

“Yes, no need to beat around the bush, hmm?” Bill said, clasping his hands behind his back. From his vantage point, Tomi could see that his fingers were tight and tense, blanching white. Bill was bluffing his confidence and arrogance, but Tomi could see that he was distressed beneath the veneer of control.

“Do either of you having anything to say before the board passes judgment?”

“What more is there to say?” Bill began.

“I do!” Tomi jumped out of his seat, his voice quavering. He had never been more terrified in his life. All of his terrible moments of speech classes had not prepared him for speaking before an assembly like this, and knew it would be neither poised nor graceful.

Bill's eyes swung to him, his mask slipping for a second. Tomi could see a flash of fear in his eyes before his jaw clenched and he blinked away the emotions from his eyes.

“Yes, Mr. Trumper.” Hoffman smiled condescendingly at him.

“I... I, uh, I'm not a public speaker.” Tomi began, stepping forward, “I'm just a university kid, but I know how this is gonna work.” He glanced back at Bill who was watching him with a drawn expression. The board stared at him, seeming uncertain of his intent. “You see, I've thought about this every way possible.” Tomi said spreading his hands, “I've taken out different variables, rearranged the equation, but its always the same answer.” Tomi looked down at the floor now. His heart was palpitating and he knew what he was going to attempt to do might forever change his life, whether what happened afterward was directly related or not. He was making a decision right here that didn't just include his going to college. He was making a life decision, vowing right here that whatever happened after this, he wasn't giving up on he and Bill.

Tomi lifted his head, finding his voice again, “You don't need me here.” He began, “I wasn't even sure I wanted to come here in the first place, but...” He turned to look back at Bill who shook his head slowly at him, his eyes wide, brows drawn. Tomi ignored him and turned back to the board, “You need him. You need him to run this university, and you might not like it, but its the truth.” His voice rose firmly as he shoved a finger back in Bill's direction. The board's reaction was collective, little bits of shock cracking their stern demeanor. “This is a good college – great academics, great sports... great teachers. And this man that you are trying to tear down is one of them! So whether you like it or not, you need him, and you don't need me!” His looked up and down the row of faces, desperately, breathing hard. “You don't want a scandal. I completely understand that, but I'm appealing to this university as a whole. Your decision today is going to affect not only the people in this room but also the rest of the students here. I'm asking you to think about what's important in the long run. I'm asking you to not think about your personal feelings, and think about the good of the university. I think if you do, you'll see I'm right.” He paused, letting that sink in. They all shifted, looking away or glancing at each other. Tomi knew he had their attention and a slice of agony went through him, knowing that if they listened to him, he would probably never see Bill again. He concluded quietly, “Sometimes, there isn't winning. There's just taking yourself out of the equation.” He gave them one last hard look before turning and walking back to his seat.

Silence fell over the room and Tomi glanced over to see Bill staring at the ground. He looked over slowly, their eyes meeting. Bill shook his head again, his eyes filled with tears that Tomi knew he would never shed.

At last, Hoffman broke the silence, “Professor Kaulitz... would you like to say anything?”  
Bill cleared his throat softly, blinking a few times. “Only that...” He said, his voice husky, “Tomi is the best student I've ever had, and its been a privilege.” He looked over at Tomi and then at the board, “And I think it would be a mistake to remove him.”

Hoffman nodded slowly, “Well, I think there needs to be a deliberation now.”

There were rumbles of agreement and Tomi's heart tripped for a moment. He had really gotten their attention with his speech and his stomach took a plunge because he knew what he had done was irreversible. But was it worse or better than what they had planned to do in the first place?

They were dismissed from the board room for a fifteen minute deliberation among the board and Tomi quickly bolted out of his seat. He passed his parents who looked shocked more than anything.

They followed after him, Bill leaving the room last.

“Tomas,” Simone began, distraught, “What are you thinking?” She demanded, throwing up her hands.

Tomi shook his head and paced away from them, “Its done now.”

“We've put a lot of time and money into getting you into this school.” Gordon rumbled.

Tomi spun around, “Yeah, I know and I'm grateful that you care, but this is my decision!” He looked back and forth between their expression, his mother crestfallen, his father angry. “I'm nineteen years old, and I'm an adult now. Trust me, I've thought a lot about this, and it wasn't easy, but...” He shook his head,wanting to finish, wanting to proclaim his love for Bill... but he couldn't. Not until this was over. “But it was something I had to do.”  
“You just had to throw your future down the drain?!” Gordon demanded. “I am not busting my ass to find you another school!”

“I don't care!” Tomi shouted back. “I'm done with this fucking place, and I'm about done with you!” He stabbed a finger back at him.

Gordon's face flared with angry color and he surged forward eyes blazing.

“What?” Tomi demanded, throwing out his hands, “Are you going to hit me again? Go ahead!”

“Tomi, stop it!” Simone cried, trying to step between the quarreling Trumper men.

“How about I just beat your ungrateful ass?!” Gordon roared.

“Just try it!” Tomi snarled, enraged at the thought of any one besides Bill laying hands on him like that ever again.

“Stop!” Simone demanded, laying her arm across Tomi's chest and pulling him back.

Gordon and Tomi glared at each other, breathing hard. They were a standoff for several seconds before Gordon's eyes flicked over, catching sight of Bill behind them.

“What are you looking at?” Gordon demanded.

Tomi spun around, immediately embarrassed that Bill had seen the entire encounter.

Bill just frowned and shook his head, walking off towards the front doors.

“I'm going outside, okay? Is that all right? Can I do that?” He asked sarcastically, before he turned and marched after Bill to the front steps of the building. He heard his parents begin to talk as soon as he walked away but he didn't even try to listen.

He found Bill out on the front steps smoking quietly. He was staring out of the campus, a far away look in his eyes.

“Hey,” Tomi said softly.

Bill took a drag of the cigarette before letting his hand dangle beside him. Smoke streamed slowly from between his full lips as he sighed, “You shouldn't talk like that to your parents.”

“What?” Tomi asked, not expecting Bill to have taken their side, “But they're-”

“They're your parents.” Bill said, sharply, looking over at him through a haze of smoke, “They're the only ones you'll ever have. You should be grateful they care so much about you.”

Tomi stuttered, before throwing up his hands, “But I want to be with you!”

“I know.” Bill said, smiling softly, “I'm simply telling you that not everyone in this world is born with parents like yours – who love you and simply want to see you succeed.”

Tomi quieted, knowing now that he was talking about himself. “I know you're dad wasn't so nice, but...” His voice trailed off.

Bill smoked quietly for another second, before saying softly, “Do you really want this, Tomi?”  
“What?” Yes!” Tomi said, stepping closer.

Bill looked up at him, his eyes wide and dark, “Am I really worth giving your degree away?” He asked.

“Yes.” Tomi said firmly. “I've told you time and time again – you're the only one for me. Why won't you believe me?”  
Bill's shoulder rose slightly as he looked away and lifted the cigarette again, “I thought that was obvious.”

“No, its not.” Tomi said, folding his arms.

Bill breathed out heavily, sending smoke curling from his lips and nostrils, “You could find a better partner in this world, Tomi, believe me.”

“You don't think you're a good person.” Tomi scoffed. “I don't believe you. You're a wonderful person. Bad things have just happened to you.”

Bill's brow lifted. “I've created most of the situations I have ended up in. I used to think that it was everyone else's fault that my life was in such a turmoil, but the truth is... I've done this all to myself... and I just don't want to do it again and destroy someone else's life.” Bill looked over him sincerely.

“That may be true,” Tomi conceded, “But I will never consider you a mistake. Didn't you say that about me at one time?” He asked quietly, stepping closer until they were almost touching.

“I did.” Bill murmured, looking into his eyes, “I'm just asking you one more time... Are you sure?”

“And the answer will always be the same.” Tomi replied quietly, “Yes, I'm sure. 100% sure.”

Bill shook his head slowly, but there was a small smile on his lips, “I could kiss you right now.” He whispered.

Tomi glanced around at the students milling about, “It would create quite the scandal.”

Bill scoffed, “As if we haven't created one already.”

“You know what I could do?” Tomi asked.

“Hmm?” Bill asked, placing the cigarette between his perfect lips.

“I could run away with you right now and never come back.”

Bill smiled, but shook his head, “You don't want that.”

“Why not?” Tomi asked.

“Because, you don't want to alienate your family and your friends.” Bill replied. “Believe me, its lonely without them.”

“But I wouldn't be lonely... I'd have you.” Tomi smiled up at him.

“You're sweet.” Bill replied, lifting a hand to barely trace his cheekbone before it was gone, “Far too sweet.”

Tomi smiled back and they were quiet for a moment before Bill glanced down at his watch. “We should go back in.”

Tomi sighed and nodded, noting the time. Fifteen minutes had passed rather quickly. “Okay.”

Bill dropped his cigarette to the ground and put it out with the toe of his boot before he turned and headed back towards the building.

After their conversation, Tomi somehow felt stronger. He was still afraid, but this time he just knew that they would be okay. Whatever happened, they still loved each other, and that was worth more to Tomi than any degree.

It felt like the end, but it was just the beginning, and Tomi was ready to face it head on.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I thought this was going to be the last part of this story, but things got away from me again, so I'll see you sometimes soon with Part Six!


End file.
